Guardian of the Reef
by MrLongSurname
Summary: Few Guardians have visited The Reef, even fewer have met the ruthless Queen. One Guardian stayed. One Guardian formed an attachment to a certain member of the Queens guard. One Guardian denounced the Traveler and accepted rule under the Queen. This is his tale.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian of The Reef

Synopsis:

Few Guardians have visited The Reef, even fewer have met the ruthless Queen. One Guardian stayed. One Guardian formed an attachment to a certain member of the Queens guard. One Guardian denounced the Traveler and accepted rule under the Queen. This is his tale

,.,.,

I suppose you want to know how this all began? How did I became loyal to my Queen? Why did I shoot Prince Uldren in the bollocks with a hand cannon?

Well it all started with my rebirth in the Cosmodrome. I still remember my Ghost's first words to my confused self: "rise and shine, Guardian. You've been dead a long time."

Those words introduced me to a whole new life, quite literally. I was lucky to escape the Cosmodrome, The House of Devils have a tight hold on it. The ship I flew out of there in almost exploded multiple times on my first journey to The Tower, the one place I knew as home back then.

I was given new armour from Cayde, guns from Banshee and my ship was serviced by Holliday. I was told I was a gunslinger, a lone wolf who lives for the perfect shot.

I spent those first few weeks training with the other few new Guardians, then we split into Fireteams.

I got along well with Ellena, she was a voidwalker and a darn good one too. She could be stubborn, but was a really nice girl. She may have looked weak but inside was a fiery rage. Her human eyes looked like they had seen a lot more then she remembered.

Dreske-2 is a reckless little bugger, but then again, he's a Striker, Titan and Exo, so what would you expect? He loves to kill, he lives to see his enemies die, but under his murderous, cold exterior is a warm, great guy.

I'm an Awoken, at least, that is what my Ghost told me. I was born from Light and Dark. My species live in the Asteroid Belt, under rule of a Queen. My name is Lukas. On the outside, I'm a dark and calculating guy, looking for the best ways to kill my enemies. Once you get to know me, once you earn my trust, I open out to you and my interior shows. Prince Uldren wasn't exactly kind or welcoming to me, and, well, what happened after that almost got me thrown out of The Reef for good.

,.,.,

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- SLAM

Good morning to you too.

"Dreske, coffee please!" I yelled.

Dreske is always up first, he doesn't need sleep as much as we do, he is still a machine, after all.

Don't call Exos machines aloud, I learned that lesson the on the third day of training. Dreske and two other Exos came and beat the bagels out of me for it. Lesson learned.

"Attention Lukas, you have a message from Commander Zavala, shall I play it?" My Ghost, or Apollo asked,

"Go ahead," I grumbled, Zavala's voiced played through Apollo,

"Hunter Lukas, report to the Hall of Guardians ASAP with your Fireteam, a situation has started up on Venus and we need your help."

"Apollo, take a message to Zavala please?" I asked him,

"Okay," he said, "record your message now."

"Commander Zavala, I will get there when I can but I am busy right now. Dreske and Ellena will be with me when I arrive. Is this about the massing House of Winter?"

"Message send," Apollo said. Almost immediately I got a message back,

"Hunter Lukas, Draksis, the Winter's Kell has arrived on Venus. We want you and your Fireteam to take him out. The Queen of the Reef has a bounty on his head as well, and I assume you are up for some money. Report to me for the full details."

I sighed and went to wake up Ellena.

I entered her room to see her already up, sitting in her bed, talking to another Guardian via Ghost feed.

"Hey Ellena, Commander Zavala wants to see us,"

"Alright," she said and said, "just let me put on my robes and armour,"

"Sure, I'll get Dreske, he always has his armour on anyway. I don't know how he handles the weight."

"See ya by Master Rahool, I've got some blue engrams," Ellena said.

"See ya," I grunted.

I walked out of her room and back the the kitchen, where Dreske had my coffee. He was entertaining himself by tinkering with Fallen Shock Rifles, making them more powerful, accurate and in all general, better. He believed he was close to a breakthrough, combining elements of a Shrapnel Launcher and Shock Rifle to create a powerful, one of a kind weapon.

I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Hey Dreske, The Vanguard have a strike up for us. We'll go there after I finish my coffee and get my armour on," I said,

"Sure," he replied in his deep voice, "I'm so close to finishing this, just a bit more relic iron here and there…" He droned on about how he was going to finish his weapon, and how he would use it to pulverise Fallen, Hive, Cabal and Vex alike. I sipped my coffee, not really paying attention until he yelled out,

"AHA!"

"What?" I asked.

"It's done!" He said excitedly. He stroked his gun lovingly, "I shall call you Endeavour," he proclaimed.

"Endeavour… I like it," I voiced my opinion, slurping at the dregs of my coffee. "Well, I'll throw on my armour and we'll go to The Vanguard. It's about The House of Winter's Kell. He's been getting cocky."

"'Kay," Dreske said, "doesn't the Queen of the Awoken have a bounty of his head?"

"yep, another reason why we should do this. I've always wanted to visit The Reef, if we pull this off, this is my chance," I said and left to my room. I hastily put on my Jackknife armour, holstered my self made 'Compelling Evidence' arc hand cannon and sheathed my knife. Dreske and I walked out of our house and up into The Tower. We met with Ellena by The Vaults and we walked down to the Hall of Guardians, where The Vanguard was waiting for us.

"Greetings, Fireteam Omega." Said Ikora Rey.

"Guardians, Draksis, Kell of Winter has been hunted for centuries. Now we have finally located him on Venus, your mission is to get into his Ketch and kill him. Doing so will bring the Winter into chaos. Do you accept?" Commander Zavala asked?

"Yes we do," I spoke for the group. Cayde spoke up,

"Is that a new gun, Dreske?"

"Yes it is, I finished forging it this morning, I call it The Endeavour," Dreske explained.

"We will leave tomorrow, give us a day to prepare," Ellena said and Dreske and I went to the weapons testing range, otherwise known as The Crucible. Ellena went to patrol Venus and clear some Fallen and Vex before our strike.

Dreske and I chose a Mayhem Clash, almost everyone's favourite thing to do when bored.

We were split into teams of 6 and we transmitted to our ships, team comms in our ears.

We flew to Firebase Delphi, and the mayhem began.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER CRUCIBLE MATCH

Dreske's gun was brilliant. We did best on our team and won because of him and his Endeavour. My Compelling Evidence also worked brilliantly and we stuck together. But, this is mayhem, so we did get killed by Supers and rocket launchers and such, but you can't prevent that in a mayhem.

We returned to The Tower with our blue engrams, but sold them for 100 glimmer each to newer guardians who wanted powerful gear. We ran a small black market, and The Vanguard and Speaker have never noticed. We split the profits and went back to our house.

,.,.,

TIME SKIP: THE NEXT DAY, VENUS, ISHTAR SINK, EMBER CAVES

,.,.,

We were on the edge of the Ember Caves, near Winter's Lair.

"Let's do this." Dreske said, if he could grin, I imagined he would be. We moved forward in an arrow formation. We came up to see the cave entrance to their lair. I smirked behind my helmet and said,

"I see multiple Vandals and Dregs, a Reaver Captain and at least 3 Shanks,"

"I'll go for the Captain, you two take the rest," Ellena said. We agreed and we jumped up. I threw a Tripmine Grenade, which attached to a Vandal and killed it, wounding others nearby and knocking as Shank down. Dreske and I opened fire on the Fallen, Dreske spraying his new weapon whilst I used more accurate shots to get 1 shot 1 kill to conserve ammo. Once the area was cleared, we saw Ellena cornered by the Reaver. But the Reaver Captain suddenly exploded into void energy as Ellena nova bombed it from close range and she walked out, unscathed.

"Well that was easy," she grinned. "Let's go."

 **A/N**

 **In my attempts to create a good Destiny fic, I made this. Please review your thoughts on this idea, why not follow if you liked it and fav if you really liked it.**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MichaelTheBoss**


	2. Chapter 2

ACT ONE: THE WOLVES

Chapter 2

"We need to be careful, who knows how many Fallen are in here," Dreske's Ghost said. I narrowed my eyes behind my helmet and moved into the lair. The air was thick and beneath my armour, I was sweating. I kept hold on Compelling Evidence, eyes darting about, searching for Fallen. We continued on, walking up to a ledge. Ellena peered over it then whispered to us,

"Fallen! Vandals and Dregs. Just don't get in each other's way,"

We jumped down, each selecting a target and before they could call for backup, we started to take them out.

My first target was a Vandal wielding a shock rifle. I popped off his head before he had a chance to fire, but that didn't stop a Dreg recklessly charging me. I smirked and waited until it was close enough, then when it swung at me, I ducked and embedded my knife into its side. The Dreg collapsed and died, but it let out a loud howl as it went, it must have alerted the Fallen to our presence.

Ellena and Dreske had killed the others so we moved on, walking through a tunnel in the cave, which led to a large opening.

"I'm detecting the Kell's Guard, Draksis must be close!" Apollo said.

"Storm the house?" Dreske asked,

"Let's clear them all out systematically, one at a time, slowly push forward," I said.

I took the left, Dreske the centre and Ellena the right. I unslung my solar shotgun, blasting at a Fallen Captain. The Captain yelled out,

"KRISH AMASK DEE!" My Ghost translated,

"He just called you a skinny bastard."

That insult earned it a shotgun blast right in the face, killing it. The other Fallen faltered at the death of the Captain, and I used the opportunity to throw a knife into a Dreg's head.

"Having fun?" Dreske yelled at me from his fight,

"Of course!" I yelled back. I shot down a Shank, clearing my area. Dreske was just finishing off but Ellena was pinned behind cover, not able to get out without being pelted by Fallen. Dreske turned around and fired his Endeavour, spraying the shock rounds filled with shrapnel at the Fallen attacking her. The Fallen all fell as the powerful rounds popped their bodies.

"THE KELL'S GUARD IS HERE!" Apollo yelled as two shock blade wielding Fallen charged Dreske and I whilst another stayed and accurately fired his shrapnel launcher at Ellena, for returned fire with her scout rifle.

I felt light pour through me, taking shape into a golden pistol. I grabbed it out of the air and felt myself light on fire with light. I shot the guard once and killed it, then span around and killed the one Dreske was fighting, then turned to Ellena and killed the one shooting at her. The light in me decreased until it was back to normal and I said,

"Well, not as hard as I expected."

We walked on, past a broken Walker and out of the cave. I reloaded my shotgun and Compelling Evidence. We came out of the caves to see a Fallen Ketch.

"A Ketch, it must belong to the House of Winter. The Kell's gotta be on board!" Ellena's Ghost, Andromeda said.

We were on a cliff, overlooking groups of Fallen protecting it. Ellena unslung her Low Rate Humility sniper rifle and climbed onto a ledge that gave her a great view of all the Fallen.

Dreske gripped his arc fusion rifle and we both jumped down. We landed amidst a ton of Fallen but when Dreske landed, he sent a huge wave of arc energy from his fists of havoc, killing a lot of the Fallen. I ran about with my knife, clearing out survivors that Ellena hadn't hit yet. She gracefully glided down and we walked past her sniping victims up to the Ketch. We boarded it and took out the Fallen, but were ambushed by a Reaver Captain. Dreske's fusion rifle shot at it, disrupting its shield and retreated, I threw a knife that lit it on fire. The Reaver said in broken English,

"You all die. You darkness!"

"We're the light, bitch!" Dreske yelled and shoulder charged it, killing it and putting up a temporary shield around him.

More walking. Shockwave, Dreske's ghost said, "there should be a Throne Room on this thing somewhere. That's where Draksis will be."

"Well let's find it then, Shockwave," Dreske said. We walked into the pilot room, a servitude at the exit, another member of the Kell's Guard and even more Fallen.

We covered Ellena as her sniper cracked out a shot, damaging the Servitor. She shot another and the Servitor exploded. I shot out of my rare Truth rocket launcher and killed a group of Fallen. Ellena slung her sniper rifle over her shoulder and grabbed her scout rifle, aiming for the Guard. Dreske changed his fusion rifle for a shotgun and blasted the Guard, killing it.

He switched back to his fusion rifle and I reloaded my Truth.

We found the Throne Room.

"Ready?" I asked my comrades,

"Yep," Dreske said, machine gun in hand.

"Well duh," Ellena replied, holding an Ash Factory rocket launcher. We ran in and Ellena and I both shot at Draksis, who yelled out, "SARMA GRIG DISHE! ICH FERA DRAKSIS!"

"He said, Die you freaks, I am Draksis!" Apollo helpfully said into my ear. I took another Truth shot at Draksis. The shot detonated early, killing a large group of Shanks instead. Draksis laughed and teleported over to me. I cursed and grabbed my Compelling Evidence, unloading round after round into his armour. Draksis chuckled at my feeble attempt to hurt him and almost crushed me when beams of arc light smashed into him from Dreske's fusion rifle. Draksis stumbled backwards and swore. I didn't know the word he used, but there is no mistaking the sound of a swear word. Draksis swung me into the side of his Ketch with one of his arms and fired his Shrapnel Launcher at Dreske, who returned fire with his Endeavour hybrid weapon. I sat up, dazed, and was soon surrounded by Fallen, who laughed and I assumed wanted to take me prisoner as they did not attack me, but kept their weapons pointed at me.

Ellena suddenly launched a Nova Bomb at the Fallen around me and they all disintegrated into void energy.

"Thanks!" I yelled and shot a few more rounds at Draksis, who had given up of Dreske and went for Ellena, teleporting over to her, surprising her and he riddled her body with Shrapnel rounds. Ellena keeled over and died. Draksis swiped at Andromeda and damaged it almost beyond repair.

Dreske and I both activated our supers at Draksis and he knew his mistakes. He had angered us too much.

3 rounds of solar light and an angry Titan's arc filled fists smashed into Draksis, and he died uttering one word, "Juhang."

He said, "worthy," Andromeda said as she revived Ellena. Andromeda's shell was cracked and deformed and her flight was wobbly.

"Andromeda, rest. We'll get you a new shell. For a moment there, I thought you had died." Dreske said as Ellena stood up in a burst of light.

"Ow," she muttered.

"Draksis was one of the worst plagues this system has ever seen. Killing him will throw Winter into chaos. I'll contact the Vanguard, let them know the Kell of Winter is dead." Apollo said.

"Message from the Queen of the Reef," Shockwave said and played it,

"Guardians, your execution of Draksis means that we owe you your reward. I am sending coordinates for you to come and collect it from my Emissary Petra Venj within a week. The blessing of The Queen be upon you, Guardians."

We transmatted up to our ships after finding some blue engrams scattered around the Ketch to sell to our customers.

We were cheering and laughing as we flew back to The Tower. And when we arrived, we were crowd surfed to the Hall of Guardians and set down in front of the Vanguard. The Guardians left us for our debriefing.

"Congrats Guardians," Cayde said,

"A job well done indeed. With Draksis dead, their Prime Servitor dead and one of their Barons dead, their leaders have truly been gutted out. 1750 glimmer has been added to each of your accounts and you each have a black market coupon for Xur. You have also all made it into the Hall of Fame," Commander Zavala said.

"The Queen of the Reef also has a reward for you, Guardians, but do not trust the Awoken, they fight for both sides of the war, be careful Guardians." Ikora said.

"This council is adjourned. Now I gotta go check with Holliday on something." Cayde said and left. We left back to the main area, where Kevin, the Guardian who single handedly took out Sepiks Prime was hosting a massive party for us.

"And here they are now, Lukas, Dreske and Ellena! The House of Winter's bane!" He yelled in greeting. I gave a small wave and said,

"We'll be back soon, we're heading to the Reef for our reward from The Queen!"

The Guardians cheered again as we transmatted to our ships.

,.,.,

I spoke into the comm in my ear as we prepared to fly to the Reef,

"Right guys, no need for weaponry to be active on our ships, let's just get out there and get our reward from this Petra Venj."

"Roger that," Dreske said.

"Roger, Roger. We have clearance Clearance what's our vector, Victor?" Ellena's voice chuckled, "that's from an old, pre golden age movie. Very old stuff."

"History nerd," Dreske snorted, "I swear all warlocks are nerds, Hunters are loners and us Titans are the only cool ones,"

"In your wildest dreams," Ellena snorted.

"Guys shake it off, we don't want any bad blood between us," I tried to calm them down but they were seeing red.

"This is all your fault, Dreske," Ellena shouted,

"Don't blame it on me," Dreske said, "listen to the man and stand by your gun,"

"Well you are a spectacular rival aren't you." Ellena said.

"I know places we can argue," Dreske said.

"I wish you could be there alone!" Ellena retorted.

"GUYS!" I yelled into the comm. They stopped their bickering immediately.

"Let's just go there, get our reward and stop bloody arguing!"

"Sir yes sir" Dreske said,

"Fine," Ellena said.

The rest of the flight was in silence so I played some golden age music that I found whilst patrolling the Cosmodrome. When we reached the Reef, I asked Apollo,

"What is this place?"

"Every ship fled to Earth during the Collapse. They made it this far,"

"It's a graveyard." I breathed, " how did the Awoken survive?"

"No one knows."

A voice crackled over the open commline,

"Guardian ships, state your business,"

"We are the Guardians who took Draksis out. We have come to claim our reward," I said,

"Conform to my trajectory, any deviation will be taken as a sign of aggression and you will be fired upon by orders of the Queen,"

"Sounds like the right place," I said.

"Why is the right place always so terrifying?" Apollo said. I rolled my eyes.

We landed in an improvised hangar bay and I stepped out of my ship, I took off my helmet and left it on my seat.

"I am Hunter Lukas," I introduced myself,

"I am Titan Dreske," Dreske said,

"And I'm Warlock Ellena,"

"Welcome to the Vestian Outpost. I am Petra Venj, Emissary of her majesty. Your rewards will be here shortly,"

I looked around. I was told that the Queen had taken over a Fallen house and had became their Kell so I looked around, trying to spot one. I did, it was staring at me. It walked towards me and said,

"You kill House of Winter Kell?"

"Yes," I said,

"You have my respect. I am Variks of House Judgement."

Variks walked back over to his post.

"Guardian," Petra called me, she held a briefcase, "your reward is in here, it took the Queen a hell of a job to get her hands on it, so she wants a request in return."

"Sure," I said. I opened the briefcase to see a very familiar sniper rifle. No space for a magazine. It was one of the last Ice Breaker sniper rifles. My jaw dropped open,

"Yes, she can have whatever request she wants. This is one of the rarest weapons ever!"

"Well her request is this: Should the Awoken ever need an extra warrior, we will call on you, and we will get an answer."

"So you're saying if you ever get in a fight, you want me to join your guard?"

"Yes." Petra confirmed. I stared into her blue eye, her other one concealed by an eye patch.

Petra blushed and looked away,

"You can leave now," she said.

"Yeah sorry. Do Dreske and Ellena have their rewards?"

"Yes, but we believe you are the strongest, so we will only call on you."

"Understood." I said and left to my ship.

We left in our ships back to the Tower.

,.,.,

FIVE MONTHS LATER: THE TOWER: LUKAS POV

,.,.,

"Well, it did earn me a Ice Breaker, I think a deal with the Awoken was worth it,"

"Guardian, whilst your achievements are outstanding, it is most unwise to make promises to The Awoken. They fight for both sides of this war. What if they call on you for a strike against us?" The Speaker reprimanded me.

"Well then I'll have to, or The Queen will go for me. I won't kill Guardians, I'll just stun them, and hide them,"

"Guardian, you light is a weapon to be used against our enemies, not to help them,"

Then Apollo said,

"Guardian, you have a message from Petra Venj,"

"Play it," I commanded,

"Guardian, my Queen requests your help. The House of Wolves has rebelled against her. Come to The Vestian Outpost for a briefing."

"Well, now we know," I said to The Speaker and left, transmitting up to my ship. The journey was quick and dull, except there was wreckage from Fallen and Awoken ships. An Awoken body floated by my ship,

"Well if it wasn't a graveyard before, it certainly is now," Apollo said.

Petra's voice came over the comm,

"Guardian, come to The Outpost, I'll be waiting for you,"

I expertly piloted my ship around the wreckage and landed, jumping out of my ship.

"Greetings Guardian," Petra said, "The Wolves rebelled and they are trying to take control of The House of Winter, remember you killed their Kell?"

"Yes I do," I said.

"We have tracked their Kell, Skolas, to Winter's Lair. Kill him. The Queen has provided armour and weapons for you," Petra said,

"I would prefer to use my own," I started to say but Petra cut me off,

"The Queen demands that you use our gear. You can use your guns but we have an extra one for you. A sidearm that all us Queen's Guards wield,"

I nodded and she handed me the new gear,

"It's an incredible honour to work along side you Guardian, I look forward to killing Fallen alongside you and your friend Dreske-2,"

"Dreske's coming?" I asked excitedly,

"yes, it appears you two work well together. I'm just their to help out. And you're an Awoken. Sure, you're not a pure blood, but you're still an Awoken."

I boarded my ship and put on the new armour. It wasn't as comfortable as my Jackknife armour, but it fitted. I felt the weight of my new sidearm. I left and said to Petra,

"So, when do we get started?"

"Now."

 **A/N**

 **Alright, now we're just getting started. At least this is getting more notice them my other attempt so I'll stick with it. Review your thoughts, follow of you enjoyed and if you really like it, fave it.**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MichaelTheBoss**


	3. Chapter 3

I heard Dreske's ship long before I saw it. He was pulling insane manoeuvres around the rubble of The Reef.

"He's coming in way too hot!" Petra yelled in fear. Dreske was accelerating as he glided his ship closer and closer to the docking area. He threw it into a tight donut and then drifted it into the dock. I smirked, I'd seen Dreske pull stunts like that many times when docking at the Tower but I didn't think there would be enough room for him to attempt anything here. He landed and walked out,

"Hey Lukas, Hey Petra," he said,

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Petra yelled at him, "YOU COULD'VE KILLED US ALL!"

Dreske chuckled and said,

"Chill Petra, I've dome that a ton of times, there's no way I could cock it up." Dreske said confidently. Petra sighed in annoyance and said, "well the more time we waste here the more time Skolas has. Come on Guardians, lets get him!"

,.,.,

LOCATION: THE CINDERS, ISHTAR SINK, VENUS

,.,.,

When we landed, the first thing we saw was some Heavy Pikes, and Petra showed her joy at seeing them,

"Heavy Pikes! Guardians, these machines are beasts, why not give them a ride?"

We each mounted one and Petra said,

"Heavy Pikes come standard with mines, we never figured out how to deploy them though,"

I looked around for something that looked like it would deploy a mine. On closer inspection, I saw a small thing jutting out by the pedal, I kicked it and a mine popped out of the side, my Pike moving to the side slightly.

"How did you do that?" Dreske asked, I pointed out thing.

After that discovery we sped off to find Skolas after Petra got annoyed at our joking around.

We drove for a bit and I wasn't really paying attention, but I sure was when I realised I was staring down the turret of a Fallen Walker.

"SHIT!" I cried out and aggressively swerved. The Walker shot heavy arc bolts at Petra, Dreske and I. I calmed myself down and Petra said,

"The Wolves have control of Winter's artillery. Destroy this thing before they dig in!"

I got to a clearing and fired bolts from the Heavy Pike into the Walker. Petra and Dreske each went to different clearings and fired. The Walker had no idea who to target. It pinpointed a target laser at me and got ready to fire. I slammed on reverse and the shot detonated with a large blast.

I moment later I heard the Walker overload and expose it's armoured core. I turned round and fired at it, and our combined effort destroyed it.

"Nice work, Lukas, you too, Dreske," Petra said,

"Thanks Petra," I replied. My Heavy Pike to quite a lot of damage so I destroyed it and summoned my Sparrow. I sped along, faster then the Heavy Pikes by a long way. I reached a ledge and it was clear I wasn't getting over it in a Sparrow.

"Detecting a faint statis field," Apollo said uncertainly.

"Skolas was in a pod for years, it could be him," Petra said, scaring the light out of me. I hadn't realised she arrived so quick.

"Where's Dreske?" I asked,

"He started pulling stunts so I left him in the dust,"

"Nice," I grinned. There was an awkward silence until Dreske arrived saying,

"Not cool Petra."

I chuckled and used my triple jump to get over the ledge. Dreske lifted into the air and got over. I extended my hand to Petra and helped her up,

"Thank you, Lukas," she said,

"No problem." I replied. We walked forward until I said,

"High Servitor!" We unslung our weapons. Petra had her sidearm out, I had Compelling Evidence and Dreske had Endeavour.

"Strategy?" Dreske asked me,

"Jump it," I replied. Our phrase for surprise attacking.

We all leapt out, Dreske sprayed rounds everywhere, Petra had found some cover behind a rock and was firing from behind it. I was more precise with my gun, every shot being a well aimed one, not wasting any ammo.

The Servitor was blasting away at Petra so didn't see me leap into the air thrice and throw a tripmine onto its casing until it was too late.

The tripmine detonated, blowing the Servitor up. Shrapnel flew everywhere, it was surprising that none of us got impaled.

I reloaded as Petra emerged from her rock. I asked Dreske as we walked,

"Why do you always ask me about our strategy?"

"It's because I can punch, but I only have one strategy, my armour is heavy so I can't go swift and stealth as well as you, I'm more interested in killing then history so I'm not like Ellena. The thing is, I need you to tell me what to punch and how."

"Okay…" I said, not really understanding him but just going with it.

"The traces are getting stronger, we must be close," Shockwave, Dreske's Ghost said. We came up to a door, I could hear Fallen behind it. The door opened to reveal a large Fallen saying things to a crowd below him.

"THAT'S SKOLAS!" Petra yelled and started unloading rounds into him. I shot at him as well and he yelled out some words in Fallen.

"Variks, get on the comms, what did he say?" Asked Petra into her commlink.

"Yes, he says House Wolves stand strong. Bow before the Kell of Kells."

"Kell of Kells, did he give himself a promotion?" Dreske asked incredulously,

"A Fallen legend, he is either right or he has gone quite mad," Variks said.

"Thanks Variks," I said and shot down some Dregs that tried to charge us with Compelling Evidence.

We moved forward, killing Fallen and destroying Shanks and Servitors which is hard to make into a decent story.

After killing some invisible Fallen that Petra called Silent Fang, we entered Winter's lair.

"There's the Kell, take him out," Petra said and we shot at Skolas, but he teleported out and into a Skiff, which cloaked itself.

"And he's gone. That Skiff has already broken orbit." Petra said.

"Never mind, there's still plenty of Wolves in here," I said, reloading.

"Then let's take them out," Dreske said, leading us through Winter's Lair.

We met a large Fallen who wielded a large, shoulder mounted weapon that shot solar blasts. My Compelling Evidence for some reason was not affecting it's shield like it usually does so I signalled to Dreske to get his arc fusion rifle whilst coming under fire. Dreske shot the Fallen with his fusion rifle and it stumbled back, its shield going down. I unloaded round after round into it whilst it was down, not really paying attention to aim. The Fallen died but it put up one hell of a fight.

"Impressive weaponry," Petra noted, "Variks, what is that thing?"

"Scorch Cannon, very powerful and very rare indeed," Variks replied.

Fallen swarmed us in waves, hundreds of them. It's hard to tell a story of just shooting and getting shot at and making it interesting. We fought another Scorch Cannoneer and Apollo said,

"That's odd, for a moment there I detected Vex energy all around the site. Never mind. Let's go for a debriefing."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for taking so long, I mean, woah 1000 views in two chapters, that's good going imo. Review your thoughts, and editor would be nice as well.**

 **I anyone is willing to make cover art, it would be much appreciated, if you do, you will get a shoutout and follow from me and shoutout in all my other stories.**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MichaelTheBoss**


	4. Chapter 4

"So it is no lie, it is Skolas?" The Queen asked us. We were in the debriefing room. The Prince was glaring at Dreske and I as if we were the cause of The House of Wolves escaping and raising an army.

"Yes, my lady. We got eyes on him in the Ishtar Sink. Same pelt, same awful voice. We drove him from Winter's Lair. How did he-" Petra was saying but the Queen cut her off.

"And you would have me consider the a success? What of Winter itself? Your report is unclear…" The Queen trailed off. There was an unpleasant taste in the air and an unwelcome coldness in the room.

"You are correct, my lady," Petra replied, "I would not call our mission a success. Skolas managed to win over, well – a substantial amount of Winter soldiers have taken up the Wolf banner. He calls himself the Kell of Kells now."

There was a slightly awkward silence.

"We found him once, we can do it again. I have a plan in place," Petra finished.

"Then go. Continue the hunt. Petra, Guardians, you must not fail." The Queen finished.

"We will not, my lady." Petra said and we were ushered out. We walked back to the Vestian Outpost in silence. When we got there, there were a few Guardians wondering around the place. Variks was in a conversation with one of them. When Variks saw us, he ushered away the Guardian he was talking to and said,

"Aah Petra, you debriefing with the Queen went well yessssss?"

"Could've gone better." Petra admitted.

One of the Guardians walked over, I recognised him. Kevin, Prime's Bane. Last I heard he had dedicated his time to tracking down Fallen High Servitors and destroying them. He'd killed Sepiks Prime and Simiks-3 single handedly and was on the trail of a High Pilot Servitor.

"Hey, are you Petra Venj?" He asked Petra,

"Yes, why?" She replied, curious,

"Name's Kevin, Prime's Bane. I've located a Wolf Queenbraker Captain in the Cosmodrome. Is there a bluntly on his head?" He asked,

"Yes. 100 marks and the Queen's thanks. Also you gain some reputation. The more Fallen you kill, the more respect you get here. I take it you got your name from killing a Prime?" Petra questioned.

"Yeah, I've killed Sepiks Prime, the Devils Prime Servitor and Simiks-3. Winter's main High Servitor. I'm also on the hunt for a Wolf Pilot Servitor." Kevin bragged.

"Well that is an impressive feat, you have the Queen's blessing." Petra said and we left, going onto a quieter back room with Variks.

"Variks, is there any way we can track Skolas and his moves?" Petra asked him,

"Fallen Ship Links yessssss, Vandals carry these. Bring me enough and I will be able to track the Wolf Pack yessss." Variks said.

"Excellent. Think you can handle this on your own, Guardians?" Petra asked us,

"Could always do with some company," I shrugged my shoulders. "Y'know, we could get to know each other more and all."

"Ellena is busy with a mission from the Vanguard so why not?" Dreske said. "Oh and Lukas,"

"Yes?" I asked,

"The Tower is restocking guns and weapons soon. That old Jackknife armour will not be as good as the Fear Eater armour Cayde told me to give to you," He said.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm starting to get used to this Reef gear," I replied. "It's a lot more easy to be agile,"

"Suit yourself." Dreske said. "I wouldn't like it, it doesn't look like its very good at protecting you from anything,"

"I'll have you know that this is made of the finest materials in the Reef," Petra said indignantly, "looks are not everything."

Apollo bleeped and said, "Lukas, you are receiving a message from the Tower. The Vanguard want you to bring back resources from Venus. We're running low on Spirit Bloom."

"Well isn't that convenient," I said. "What will I get from this? Let me guess, Vanguard rep and Spirit Bloom?"

"Checking now," Apollo said.

"That was sarcasm, Little Light," I said.

"Don't call me that," Apollo replied, annoyance evident in his robotic voice.

"Anyway," Petra said, "how many will you need, Variks?"

"200 yessss," Variks replied. "Then I can track the Wolves,"

"Better get to it, Lukas," Petra said.

,.,.,

LOCATION: VENUS, ISHTAR SINK, THE SHATTERED COASTS

,.,.,

"Bet you I can get to the room with the Vex detectors first!" Dreske challenged me to a Sparrow race,

"Dreske. We have a job to do, two actually. But okay," I agreed enthusiastically. I summoned my S-32V Sparrow with its green trail that I bought off Xur. That reminds me, I still have my black market coupon for him. I'm waiting until he sells something good.

"3-2-1-Go!" I yelled, boosting my Sparrow. Dreske and I were side by side, none of us making a break for it. We rammed some Fallen in our way, who cried out in shock and fired a few shots at us.

I saw my opportunity. I started breaking and boosting as quickly as possible, which sped me past Dreske and over a slight jump. I lost control. My Sparrow started smoking and I was spinning everywhere. I was heading right towards a cliff. Dreske passed me as my Sparrow rocketed me over the cliff. I died. Again.

Apollo resurrected me and said,

"You know I'd love it if you were more careful." Apollo said,

"You know I'd love it if you were less of a fun suck," I replied.

Dreske drove over, "I win," he said, "you almost had me though, I'll give you that."

"Until I died," I grumbled, "that's 31-28 now, it's your recklessness and charging. You're a striker so I suppose I can't blame you though."

"And you're a wimp who has to stay as a sniper with your bloody Ice Breaker," Dreske said. He was a bit pissed that my Ice Breaker was overpowered.

"At least I'm not one of those guys who goes around with a Thorn or Last Word in Crucible," I argued.

"I've marked some Spirit Bloom on your radar, can we please stop messing around and get down to business now?" Apollo pleaded.

"Whatever." Dreske grunted.

 **A/N**

 **I know its been a long time. But I'm back. It's almost my one year account anniversary, which is the 27th. Been playing TTK a lot since it came out. SRL has been great. So yeah, this will be a long story. I'll show you the basic lay out.**

 **ACT ONE-HOUSE OF WOLVES**

 **DELETED CHAPTERS**

 **ACT TWO-DECISIONS AND DILEMMAS**

 **DELETED CHAPTERS**

 **ACT THREE-THE TAKEN WAR**

 **DELETED CHAPTERS**

 **AND SO ON.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Have a good day/night**

 **MichaelTheBoss**


End file.
